


我和她

by crispy_Chicken



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_Chicken/pseuds/crispy_Chicken





	我和她

我和她认识太久了，久到我熟悉她一切床上的喜好，她也是。通常是她例假的前一礼拜，她会频繁的找我，哪怕是在她的考试周。那些压力，那些因为她偷懒而看不完的书，都会成为她情欲的催化剂。她的这些，我知道太久了。

我真切地希望她快乐。因此，如果是白天，我会拉上窗帘；如果是夜晚，我会打开小夜灯。总之，让房间变得够暗，却也让我们能看清彼此。她需要一个足够安静的房间，让人昏昏欲睡的光源，被海洋味洗衣球洗过的整洁床品，以及，她最喜欢的枕头。当一切都被我打点好，她已经躺在床上了，蜷缩的样子，把自己半裹在被子里。似乎被子是包裹她的羊水，床是子宫，而我，是提供着养分的胎盘。我贴在她旁边，用手臂环抱住她，现在，脐带连上了她。她翻过身来，我轻轻吻上了她的眼皮，她的睫毛在我唇上颤抖。我往下用鼻子蹭了蹭她的鼻子，她的唇吻上了我的，轻轻地，吮吸一般地，带着一点润唇膏的甜味。我哄她张开嘴，她总是这样的乖。我们的呼吸搅在了一起，牙齿轻轻地磕了几下。我把被子扯到一边，翻身把她压住，右腿挤进她的腿间，她略微分开了双腿，但在我用膝盖蹭她时又反复夹紧。我的左手护在了她的头顶，右手伸进了她总是很短的上衣。她轻轻地喘着，在我咬到她耳朵的时候哼出了声。我一边继续舔咬她的耳朵一边把手探进她薄薄的蕾丝内衣里，里面的乳头早已热情的立起来了。她哼哼唧唧的，双腿一下一下夹得愈发得紧，仿佛光是被舔耳朵和揉弄乳头就能让她达到高潮似的。我替她脱掉了上衣，她自己脱掉了蕾丝内衣。我解开她的牛仔裤，她微微蹙着眉看着我，抬起了屁股。她的内裤被我连着一起扔在了床边，现在，她是赤裸着的了。

你也脱掉啊，她小声说着。我的回答是落在她乳头上的亲吻。她的乳房很小，在手心里像柔软的山丘，可爱的小小乳头一个在我牙间轻咬着，一个在我手心里蹭着。她的手臂环住了我，于是我又吻回了她的唇，她还是有些蹙着眉，我抚摸着她的眉间，另一只手伸向了她的下面。她有点湿了，抚摸之间更多的滑液蹭上了我的手指。我用一根手指探了进去，她的阴道很浅，浅到她的子宫口在我指尖磨着，圆圆的凸起的一块。我把更多的手指蹭进去，另一只手也没忘了抚摸着她的乳房。她喘的更厉害了，双手搭在我掐着她乳头的手上。她偶尔发出嗯的声音，像是在抱怨我给她带来的疼痛，但我知道她不是，她在鼓励我，我们都心知肚明。

她已经很湿了，我想着前戏也差不多了。其实我愿意给她口交，觉得这能给她带来更多的快乐，可她一直不愿意我用嘴接触她的性器，也不愿用嘴接触我的。我有些遗憾地想着，放开她去够床头的安全套。我脱掉衣服和内裤，她静静地看着我撕开安全套的铝膜，挤掉储精囊空气，慢慢套在勃发的性器上。她总是会看着我带套的全程，仿佛这样能给她带来更多的安全感，偶尔会调笑几句，但今天我能明显感受到她的疲惫。也许她明天的考试心里又没底吧，我一边胡乱地想着，一边拿了旁边的枕头垫再她腰下，架起她的双腿，慢慢把阴茎塞了进去。

嗯…慢点，她说。

我知道她每次最开始都是有些疼的，她习惯了，我也习惯了。我也知道这个姿势不是她最喜欢的，因为腿被架起来的原因，她的阴道变得更窄了。可我在这个时候都希望能看清她的脸，看清她细微的表情变化。第一次时她紧张得在轻轻抽气，现在虽然不会了，但她还是会微微皱着眉。我低下身和她亲吻，慢慢抽动起来，没忘了用手护住她的头顶。第一次时她的头磕到了床头，当时她简直要委屈到哭出来，仿佛相比于我的粗暴带给她的痛感，头被磕到的痛让她更觉得难以接受。她温热的喘息在我唇边萦绕着，我从她口腔里退出来，又咬上了她的耳朵。她的耳朵太敏感了，连着她的阴道也在瑟缩着。慢慢抽插了一会，她哼着躲了一下，小声和我说想趴着。我退出她的身体，把她翻了过去。她主动把屁股翘在枕头上，回头看了我一眼。我一掌扇了上去，她扭着哼一下。

怎么，今天又做了什么不乖的事，我问她。

嗯…我还差三章书没看呢，她小声说道。

我一边服气她对大考的底气，一边又一巴掌扇了过去。

还有呢，我继续问她。

没有啦别的我超乖的，她揪紧床单皱着眉回道。

你今早是不是又没吃早饭，我问道，手也没闲着继续扇了她两下。

啊…你怎么知道的。她有些躲闪，于是我按住她的腰在臀肉上补了两下重的，又把阴茎捅进她带着水光的穴肉里。

你今天8点考试，能早点起来吃完饭再考试还是你吗。我掐着她的腰死死按在枕头上开始抽插起来。

她呻吟起来，嗯嗯啊啊的，又仿佛受不住了似的躲闪着让我轻点。

轻点？我稳住气息说。你再躲一次我就继续扇你屁股一下，好好受着。我整根捅进她的身体，带着重力，感受着她的子宫口磨着我的阴茎，我知道她湿的不行。

太深了…啊…你慢点啊…她声调拔高了，胡乱的把手伸过来挡我，带着丝丝委屈的样子，又向前扭着想躲。如她所愿，我狠狠扇向她已经泛着红印的臀肉。

还躲是不是，我刚说什么来着？做了错事还敢躲，我看你是欠操又欠揍。我掐住她的后颈把她捞回来，把她的腰连着手一起按向床好让她的屁股更翘向我，一下一下深深地抽插着。

哼…我没有啊…她已经喘的带上了泣音。我知道她马上要攀上高潮了，于是也加快了速度。同时空出一只手扇向她更靠近臀缝的湿黏软肉。

又顶嘴是不是，你明天还想不想好好坐着考试了。我好几下扇在同一块位置，她的腿抽动起来想躲，但被我用脚勾缠住。

她几乎是动不了了，只能在我身下哭喘着接受着屁股里里外外的快感，都是我带给她的。她的手腕被我叠在一起按在腰间，手指紧抓着我的。我在她另一半臀肉上补了几下，尽量让那可怜的红色做到对称，我的阴茎在狠狠操着她，希望她湿泞的股间也能像臀肉一样可怜地红肿着。她的声调又拔高了些许，侧脸的潮红让我以为她简直要喘不过气来了，阴道痉挛着，满身是汗，她高潮了。而我，趁着她穴肉阵阵的挤压狠狠抽插了几下，也射精了。

你在里面一跳一跳的，她哑着嗓子说。

我低下身子趴在她身上，吻了吻她同样汗湿的唇。问她还要不要再做一轮。

改天吧，今天好累要散架了，她哑声说道。

我说好，抬起身掐住阴茎上的套子从她湿热的身体里退出来。摘掉安全套之前，我把软掉的阴茎拍在她红肿的臀上，和她形容她有多湿。她回头有些难堪地看着我，说她渴了。我笑笑，到卫生间摘掉套子收拾一下，然后去给她倒了杯水。

 

 

抱着她喂过水，一起冲完澡后，她又蜷在了我身边。我一只胳膊环住她，另一只和她十指交握。我用下巴蹭上了她水汽未干的头顶，感受着她的温度渐渐传过来。

我好困，想睡了，她说。

你不用再看看书吗，我问她。

我都复习完了哦，她抬眼看着我，嘴角勾起的微笑带着狡黠的样子。

我亲亲她的额头，把她又抱紧了些。

其实早饭我也吃了，学校的鸡肉三明治，她低着头说。过了几秒，又补了一句，不太好吃。

明早我做饭，你起来吃几口再去考试。我又亲亲她的鼻尖。问她想吃什么。

她挤向我打了个哈欠，用有些娇气的语调说，想喝点粥，那么早我的胃还没醒呢。

我把枕头铺平，定好了闹钟，探过她关掉了夜灯。黑暗中，有点点微光透进窗帘。我和她说睡吧，晚安。她亲了我一下，小小声说道晚安。搂住我的胳膊，一副心满意足的样子。

我很心满意足。


End file.
